Opioids, also called opioid agonists, are a class of drugs that exhibit opium-like or morphine-like properties. The opioids are employed primarily as moderate to strong analgesics, but have many other pharmacological effects as well, including drowsiness, respiratory depression, changes in mood, and mental clouding without a resulting loss of consciousness. Because of these other pharmacological effects, opioids have become the subject of dependence and abuse. Therefore, a major concern associated with the use of opioids is the diversion of these drugs from the illicit user, e.g., an addict.
Physical dependence may develop upon repeated administrations or extended use of opioids. Physical dependence is gradually manifested after stopping opioid use or is precipitously manifested (e.g., within a few minutes) after administration of a narcotic antagonist (referred to “precipitated withdrawal”). Depending upon the drug upon which dependence has been established and the duration of use and dose, symptoms of withdrawal vary in number and kind, duration and severity. The most common symptoms of the withdrawal syndrome include anorexia, weight loss, pupillary dilation, chills alternating with excessive sweating, abdominal cramps, nausea, vomiting, muscle spasms, hyperirritability, lacrimation, rinorrhea, goose flesh and increased heart rate. Natural abstinence syndromes typically begin to occur 24-48 hours after the last dose, reach maximum intensity about the third day and may not begin to decrease until the third week. Precipitated abstinence syndromes produced by administration of an opioid antagonist vary in intensity and duration with the dose and the specific antagonist, but generally vary from a few minutes to several hours in length.
Psychological dependence or addiction to opioids is characterized by drug-seeking behavior directed toward achieving euphoria and escape from, e.g., psychosocioeconomic pressures. An addict will continue to administer opioids for non-medicinal purposes and in the face of self-harm.
Although opioids, such as morphine, hydromorphone, hydrocodone and oxycodone, are effective in the management of pain, there has been an increase in their abuse by individuals who are psychologically dependent on opioids or who misuse opioids for non-therapeutic reasons. Previous experience with other opioids has demonstrated a decreased abuse potential when opioids are administered in combination with a narcotic antagonist, especially in patients who are ex-addicts (Weinhold et al., Drug and Alcohol Dependence 30:263-274 (1992); and Mendelson et al., Clin. Pharm. Ther. 60:105-114 (1996)). These combinations, however, do not contain the opioid antagonist that is in a sequestered form. Rather, the opioid antagonist is released in the gastrointestinal system when orally administered and is made available for absorption, relying on the physiology of the host to metabolize differentially the agonist and antagonist and negate the agonist effects.
Previous attempts to control the abuse potential associated with opioid analgesics include, for example, the combination of pentazocine and naloxone in tablets, commercially available in the United States as Talwin®Nx from Sanofi-Winthrop, Canterbury, Australia. Talwin®Nx contains pentazocine hydrochloride equivalent to 50 mg base and naloxone hydrochloride equivalent to 0.5 mg base. Talwin®Nx is indicated for the relief of moderate to severe pain. The amount of naloxone present in this combination has low activity when taken orally, and minimally interferes with the pharmacologic action of pentazocine. However, this amount of naloxone given parenterally has profound antagonistic action to narcotic analgesics. Thus, the inclusion of naloxone is intended to curb a form of misuse of oral pentazocine, which occurs when the dosage form is solubilized and injected. Therefore, this dosage has lower potential for parenteral misuse than previous oral pentazocine formulations. However, it is still subject to patient misuse and abuse by the oral route, for example, by the patient taking multiple doses at once. A fixed combination therapy comprising tilidine (50 mg) and naloxone (4 mg) has been available in Germany for the management of severe pain since 1978 (Valoron®, Goedecke). The rationale for the combination of these drugs is effective pain relief and the prevention of tilidine addiction through naloxone-induced antagonisms at the tilidine receptors. A fixed combination of buprenorphine and naloxone was introduced in 1991 in New Zealand (Terngesic®Nx, Reckitt & Colman) for the treatment of pain.
International Patent Application No. PCT/US01/04346 (WO 01/58451) to Euroceltique, S. A., describes the use of a pharmaceutical composition that contains a substantially non-releasing opioid antagonist and a releasing opioid agonist as separate subunits that are combined into a pharmaceutical dosage form, e.g., tablet or capsule. However, because the agonist and antagonist are in separate subunits, they can be readily separated. Further, providing the agonist and antagonist as separate subunits, tablets are more difficult to form due to the mechanical sensitivity of some subunits comprising a sequestering agent.
The benefits of the abuse-resistant dosage form are especially great in connection with oral dosage forms of strong opioid agonists (e.g., morphine, hydromorphone, oxycodone or hydrocodone), which provide valuable analgesics but are prone to being abused. This is particularly true for sustained-release opioid agonist products, which have a large dose of a desirable opioid agonist intended to be released over a period of time in each dosage unit. Drug abusers take such sustained release product and crush, grind, extract or otherwise damage the product so that the full contents of the dosage form become available for immediate absorption.
Such abuse-resistant, sustained-release dosage forms have been described in the art (see, for example, U.S. Application Nos. 2003/0124185 and 2003/0044458). However, it is believed that substantial amounts of the opioid antagonist or other aversive agent found in these sequestered forms are released over time (usually less than 24 hours) due to the osmotic pressure that builds up in the core of the sequestered form, as water permeates through the sequestered form into the core. The high osmotic pressure inside the core of the sequestered form causes the opioid antagonist or aversive agent to be pushed out of the sequestered form, thereby causing the opioid antagonist or aversive agent to be released from the sequestered form.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the sequestered forms of the prior art, there exists a need in the art for a sequestered form of an opioid antagonist or other aversive agent that is not substantially released from the sequestered form due to osmotic pressure.
The invention provides such a sequestering form of an opioid antagonist or aversive agent. This and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.